


If You Ask Nicely

by harvroth



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Gets A Little Jealous, Drunk Foxes, I Am So Bad At Writing Fic, M/M, Matt And Neil Are My Brotp, Platonic Kissing, but this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Matt, why don't you just ask Andrew if you can have a go with his boyfriend?" Dan, seemingly noticing, and not caring where her boyfriend's attention is, startles both Matt who gulps, and turns to look at Dan, blushing, and Neil who also looks up at Dan who is grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago because I was bored and I just found it and read it and I actually really like it. I've never posted AFTG fic because their characterisation is difficult but this is okay!  
> It's kinda ridiculous but I hope you enjoy it!

Matt, Neil notices, has his eyes fixated straight on Neil's lips as if they'd been glued there. Neil isn't uncomfortable with this, but he is confused, curious. Everyone is aware of the fact Neil made Matt reconsider his sexuality - Matt has hardly hid it - but he'd never acted out on it.

But here he is now, watching Neil's lips like there's nothing else on earth worth looking at it. Neil is not used to it from anyone but Andrew. And in all honesty, he isn't against Matt looking at him like that, just baffled. He has Dan after all.

Admittedly, they're all a little bit tipsy, all sat in a circle in the girl's dorm, getting through a fair bit of vodka. Now that Neil doesn't have have anything to hide, he is much more comfortable drinking around the foxes. He'd even spent a night in with Matt and got so drunk ended up passing out outside he, Andrew's and Kevin's dorm. Luckily Andrew had been staying up waiting for him so when he hadn't turned up for 7 hours, the goalkeeper went searching for his idiot not-boyfriend. Andrew had of course cursed at the pathetic boy collapsed on the floor, threatening to leave him there before he'd scooped him up, thrown him over his shoulder and dropped him on the bed.

Neither Matt nor Neil are as drunk as they were then, yet there is something intense passing between them. Especially from Matt's side. Neil in all honesty is more curious about what the hell is on Matt's mind.

Undoubtedly, though, Neil knows Matt is an attractive boy: tall, a little tanned, chocolate hair and dimpled grin. He doesn't look at him any differently to Kevin or Nicky, but he can't deny that his best friend (and he is Neil's best friend, other than Andrew, Neil is the closest to Matt. He can laugh and joke with Matt, tell him anything ((anything that doesn't involve Andrew's secrets anyhow)) and he spends the most time with Matt) is definitely nice looking.

"Hey, Matt, why don't you just ask Andrew if you can have a go with his boyfriend?" Dan, seemingly noticing, and not caring where her boyfriend's attention is, startles both Matt who gulps, and turns to look at Dan, blushing, and Neil who also looks up at Dan who is grinning.

"What?" Matt clears his throat, red still painting his cheeks.

Everyone's eyes are flickering from Dan and Matt to Neil and Andrew, who is staring at Matt, with a bored expression on his face.

"Well, honey, every time I've looked over, your eyes are on Neil's lips. I'm sure if you ask them both nicely you can kiss him," Dan grins, not in the slightest bit offended.

Matt laughs awkwardly, looking at Andrew, wincing slightly and Neil know he's expecting Andrew to whip his knife out. Neil knows he's not. He's not even tense. If the thought of Matt kissing Neil bothered Andrew he'd have let everyone know already. Neil and Andrew, however, aren't the type to get jealous over each other. Not to say they'd want them to flirt with every other person, but they're comfortable in their relationship. They are too strong to lose each other. No matter what happens, they are fully capable of getting through it.

As long as they don't do things behind the other's back, it's fine.

And if Matt kisses Neil in front of Andrew (and Dan) it's okay because they're going home together.

Before anyone can say anything, though they're all looking at Andrew, the only person not expecting anger is Neil, Andrew shrugs, taking a sip of beer, "I don't care what Neil does."

So then everyone looks at Matt - who's still blushing - and Dan who's grinning at her boyfriend, her eyebrows raised in a 'go on then' fashion.

Matt gulps and looks at Neil, questioningly.

Neil shrugs, as if to say, 'I'm up for it if you are.'

"Oh my god," Nicky cries as Neil sits up on his knees, moving forward. "Oh my god," he repeats as Neil reaches the man who is staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god," this time Nicky sounds breathless, fanning himself as Neil boldly grabs Matt's cheeks and pull him towards him.

Matt moans as Neil leans on him, kissing him hard, not as furious as he does with Andrew, nor as gentle. 

Neil can't help but let his hands wind into Matt's quiffed hair, and Matt sits up, becoming less hesitant, his hands finding Neil's waist.

The kiss is nothing to Andrew's but still a million times better than the ones he had with the girls years ago. Matt's hair actually feels kind of nice too, Neil absentmindedly notices.

Somewhere in the background someone gets up and storms out the room, startling both Matt and Neil.

They move away, Neil goes to take his place beside Andrew (who, to anyone else, still looks bored, but Neil can clearly see the tension). Neil sits close to Andrew, tilting his palm up between them in invitation.

"Yes or no," he whispers, and without replying Andrew puts his hand in Neil's, squeezing a little too hard, telling him that he didn't enjoy that, despite his apathy. Neil squeezes back, but still strokes his thumb across Andrew's hand, silently telling him that it didn't mean anything, that it had nothing on their's, that it wouldn't happen again. 

Neil looks around to see both Dan and Nicky fanning themselves, Allison smirking, Renee smiling gently and Kevin stating way too intensely at the bottle in his hand to be natural. And of course Aaron has gone. Surprise surprise.

Neil finally looks at Matt who looks back, sending a grin. Neil grins back and he knows there's no awkwardness between either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was a little ridiculous!  
> But please let me know what you think (don't be too mean I am sensitive) thank you for reading though and I really hope, on the off chance, you enjoyed it x  
> my tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
